coh saga
by banaman02
Summary: first story I did i put the whole story up. sorry my mistake. but yea its pretty good the random people at my school i had read said to me. if you like the story i did leave it so that i could add on to it. if not well then no more of that R&R and enjoy!


I do not own city of heroes. i do not own any of the ideas i took from the dukes of hazzard, the ringer and any other lines or ideas from movies that are in this story. i do although own most of the characters that had been mentioned. the ones that arent mine i have gotten permission to put them in this story. the banana guy is not mine but the person who created it so credits to them. the story line that i follow i partly own. the characters from the actual game of city of heroes and city of villians are not mine. I hope you enjoy and sorry if you see something in there that i forgot to thank for letting it be there and thank you.

CHAPTER 1

(The beginning? Or the end?)

The Glamorous Paragon City had once been nothing but total and udder chaos. This city had been under the greatest threat the world had known. Only 2 heroes had fought to keep this city in its glamour years, Atlas and StatesMan. These heroes stopped the threat of the Nazis from ever gaining a foot into the city. Atlas had given his own life stopping them. Now old and tired StatesMan had gathered up the Talents of the Super Heroes and created a better City. But now a new threat grew. The Diabolical Recluse found his way to Paragon City. He has created an army of his minions to fight for him while his evil allies fight beside him. In the chaos that Occurred only 3 heroes emerged to fight this new threat. Healer-Matrix, Demonic Illusion, Viper Claw. (Also known as War Spikes.), and Lotus Tiger the alter ego of H-M's friend Slasher.

These super heroes where different than the rest of them. Instead of just having one professional expertise, Healer-Matrix as well has the power to call upon the netherworld to fight as a scrapper. Demonic Illusion has the power of a controller and a tanker. And Viper Claw has the power of a scrapper and a blaster. As Demonic Illusion had tapped into his inner power to jump at incredible heights, Healer-Matrix can run at the speed of light. Viper Claw both friend and new to the hero business was only a level 2 while Demonic and Healer were 35 and 33. "Ok viper," said Demonic," "we are going to power level you so you can help us." As the whole and boring process which I'm to lazy to actually write out how he got to level 25 in only a couple of words will not be read. "Wow I'm level 25 now!" said Viper. "Good" said Healer "now we get to actually fight."

As the Trio had fought the dastardly evil minions of Recluse, Viper some how got to level 36 with Healer and Demonic. Demonic Illusion had become blinded by some lieutenant from the huge group of trolls that got mixed up in, accidentally killed a small group of cops who were trying to help with his spectral wounds. The three were magically pulled from the fight and put in jail. "Damn it Demonic," said Healer. Then out of know where a woman walked in and opened the gates. "You boys always were getting in trouble." "Thanks Daisy". Said the three. As the 4 walked out they went to a movie, where they met the police chief and stopped. "Why aren't these heroes in jail?" screamed the chief. 'I was just taking them out for ice cream." "WHEN THE FUCK DID WE GET ICE CREAM!" said Viper. "I knew it!" said the chief. And as he pulled out his gun Viper stuck his claws into the mans chest while Demonic used his tanker attack move that is too hard for me to remember at the moment, knocked him back. Healer used his healing moves on Viper and Demonic because they hurt themselves some how during the pathetic fight. They ran out of the movie and headed towards the base of Recluse. "How do you know this is his base?" Said Daisy. "Because it says Recluses base on it pointed out Healer. Yea it also says don't come in here Viper Claw, Demonic Illusion, and Healer-Matrix. Wink wink on it. "Oh My god u stupid noob!" Demonic says to Daisy it even says that he's not on the last floor and that his only weakness is a jelly donut. So the trio walks into the building and fights their way towards the stairs. "Why are we going to take the stairs if the elevator goes straight to the top?" said healer. "Because," said demonic, the elevator goes up only one floor. "The stairs are the only thing that makes sense in this building." Said Viper. They climbed that stairs that was completely unguarded. Up to the top. There they saw Recluse jump and hit them with some blaster ray thingy that he literally pulled out of his ass. The three were knocked back into the outer window and they were falling. Demonic had gathered his bearings and was able to jump off the side of the building onto another springing him back up the roof. Healer-Matrix had just ran up the wall and jumped into the broken window. Recluse had magically repaired the window and the 3 fought and destroyed the whole room. As Recluse was about to deal a death blow to Demonic they heard a big thud. They looked at the window and Viper Claw was flying. He kept running into the window hoping to break it. Everyone laughed when he almost went unconscious and fell down. Viper finally used his energy blast and the window broke. He flew in and sliced recluse on his face. Healer had gotten some glass in his eye when the window broke and he tried to heal Demonic but accidentally healed recluse. Demonic charged at recluse and knocked him out of the window. Recluse had the ability to teleport foe and self so he teleported Demonic in the middle of the building and him on the roof. Healer and Viper raced along to the roof to meet him. When they got there Recluse kicked healer matrix down the stairs and Viper used fly to save healer from falling down the 4 steps. When they got there Recluse had summoned a helicopter from his ass and boarded it. Demonic burst through the door and jumped into the helicopter. Healer used his holiday rocket pack he had just received some how to fly with Viper to get there. When they were in the helicopter Demonic was tied to the wall with a spider web and a giant spider there too. "Go on Viper!" said healer, I got this one. So Viper walked 4 feet and cut the pilots throat. Recluse jumped out of the helicopter with a parachute coming out of his ass. Viper jumped out extended his claws and pulled a sniper blast in mid air and broke the parachute. Recluse shouted into the air as he fell on his base destroying it. "Damn you! Damn you all to hell!"

The heroes landed on the destroyed rubble and fell down. They were all covered with dust. As they emerged they were praised for the Recluse had gone back to Florida where he waits for his next scheme to hatch. Demonic Viper and Healer were given medals for their bravery. The cops however didn't. They still hunted down the trio as they hopped into the general lee because they could. And the cops could never find them but they found the car in Hazard County. Until next time or I get bored again. This is it for this chapter.

CHAPTER 2

(Who looks at a naked kitty anyways!)

The three heroes Viper Claw, Demonic Illusion, and Healer-Matrix had saved Paragon city from the villain Recluse. Because of the excessive drinking the three did they lost their Secondary powers, ergo Demonic can no longer be a tanker, Healer-Matrix can not be a scrapper, and Viper cannot become a blaster. But Demonic now has the ability to summon pets. Healer-Matrix now can heal stronger than ever before. Viper had lost his claws in the fight with recluse. But now he has extremely quick reflexes. Now they must all fight a newer threat than that dastardly evil Recluse… they must save paragon now from StatesMan! He has become insane because of the evil Recluses MIND RAY!

As healer and viper were walking in Perez Park they noticed StatesMan killing a cop. "Damn cops always annoying us heroes with their beating sticks." Claimed viper. "I know man first us now him too." Healer matrix used his super speed and ran into a group of level 8 hellions. Viper had lost his ability to fly so he just stood there since he lost all his powers. (Except the super reflexes u sees because it says super in it). So Healer killed them all and walked back. Demonic came by and slapped healer in the ass saying "good game." Viper ditched the two losers and climbed up the tallest cardboard box he could find. "Good bye cruel world!" he shouted. Just then healer and demonic come rushing to the edge of the box. "Don't do it man!" "Yea it's not worth it!" just then Viper jumped and his super reflexes grabbed the top of the box before he dropped the four feet to his demise. "Damn super powers" he grumbled. He dropped down and walked to a tree. There he cried and cried like a little whiny bitch while Demonic and healer went to StatesMan. "Hey StatesMan" said healer. "Must kill Demonic illusion, Healer-Matrix, and Viper Claw. My master says so." "Well we don't know where Demonic and Healer is." Said Healer, but we do know that Viper Claw is there at that tree. Just then StatesMan runs over to Viper and Picks him up. Then he pulls out a jet pack like the one Healer had. He flies away to Recluses new base of operations which is the freedom Phalanx headquarters. "Wow didn't think he would fall for that." Said Demonic. "You hungry?" "Yea let's go get a pizza." The 2 walk over to the pizza shop down in skyway city. "Damn it man now I'm captured and I don't have super powers." "So Viper claw not so clawy now are you? If you must know what I did with them look for your self." A sliding wall panel shows a giant robotic bunny with Viper's old claws. "This is the Robotic Easter Bunny I am going to unleash this April. Boy will it wreck havoc with your own metal claws." Two of Recluses henchmen kick the shit out of Viper. They take him to a lab room and strap him to a table. "Now this will hurt very much. And since you are going to die I shall tell you my dastardly plan. I am going to use this machine to suck the powers of super heroes. And then my army shall triumph!" "Umm… one question. Why don't you use the Mind Ray that I can clearly see sticking out of your ass to control all the minds of the super heroes to dominate the city?" "Well that's got to be the dumbest idea ever. It would require a super hero power drain machine to make it work. And where the hell am I going to find one of those? Do you have one on you? I didn't think so." "Oh yea in that last fight we had I lost all my powers. So you're kind of screwed with me to test it out." Nonsense it will give you a whole new power I imagine. It does that for those with little or no super powers. "Then you can use it on your army then to fight us couldn't you?" Does it look like I have a Mind ray in my ass? No so that's out of the question too. "Ok I'm now going to shut up." Smart plan. The machine does lowers down into Viper Claw's chest sticking him with a really really hot hotdog. As Viper emerges from his dream of being attacked by hotdogs he notices he's outside the hospital. He runs a little to gain his energy. When an unsuspecting truck pulls into his path he super jumps it and lands on the other side. "Hell yea I got superpowers back!" He looked at his shoes and noticed high powered springs were attached to the bottom. "Damn it!" He took off his shoes and took the yellow train to steel canyon. There he ran into Steel Skin Rob a old high school friend. Hey sup dude. Said rob. "I've lost my powers." That sucks. "Yea all I have now is super reflexes." "Hey want to come with me I've got a little bit of work here needed to be done. I got to help the fire chief with all these random fires." "Yea sure ok I can go." The hero and lazy ass traveled all around town putting out fires. "You know Viper I think that the super reflexes are helping you a lot with putting out the fires. All I do is rescue who's in them. But you dodge all the falling bricks and pieces; your reaction time is incredible. You know what I think that this is your calling." "Nay I'm not cut out to do it. I couldn't fight fires for long." "Well let's go find our friends and see what they are up to. They search the whole city and find healer but not demonic. "I know what happened to demonic." Said healer. "StatesMan came and grabbed him when he accidentally threw his slice of pizza at him. He only meant to hit the retard next to him." So the three rush over to the Freedom Phalanx to rescue demonic. Rob and Healer jump the fence surrounding the base only to be attacked by robots. Healer heals Rob as he slowly pushes it to the max as he draws nearer to the wall of the base. Viper tries to climb the fence only to be shocked and falls down. A mob of Recluses Villains pour out of a door and surround rob. Healer Draws the attention and runs off away from Rob. When rob looks back to see how Viper is he notices that StatesMan carries him into the building. Rob rushes in and gets on a communicator and calls for the rest of his super group to come: Lightning Blaze, Organic Claw, and Sitanic Warrior, Hell Spikes, Sitanic Gunner, Healer-Matrix's sidekick Doc.Matrix, Energy Buster, Garuan Strife, and Dr. Mutilation. They all came and met Rob outside of the base with a beaten up healer-matrix beside him. "Ok here's the plan, I will take healer matrix and doc. Hell spikes, you will lead Gunner and Garuan to the right side of the building. Lightning I want u and buster to attack them from the air. Warrior and Mutilation you will go in from the back. Wait for the signal. That's what mine and the only two healers on this team are with me." The groups split up and went into position. Rob and his team create a hole in the wall and climb through. They run to the nearest fire alarm and pull it. Recluse and StatesMan unleash all that they got. Enemies and robots pour down the isles and out the building to fight the super group. Demonic was knocked out on the table with the hotdog inches from his face. Just then the machine shuts off and StatesMan enters. "I have found the other idiot like this. The third one called for his super group." "Mass them then." He drops Viper and walks off. Recluse throws him into a tank of experimental liquid and starts his machine again. Demonic calls upon his pets for he gained strength and they made a wreck of the place. They pulled Viper out and set him on another table. Then they strapped him down. Demonic screamed as he tried to protect his mind from recluses mind ray. Then the pets put an apple in his mouth and taped it. Recluse had just started the machine when Viper Burst out of the restraints and produced spikes from his hands and body he rushed over and destroyed the machine and set Demonic free. Recluse pulled out his mind ray from his ass and fired at Viper. Good thing Viper has a short attention span he was able to overcome the device and attack Recluse. The brawled it out and Viper crashed through several walls while Recluse had a new look to his mask. Demonic Illusion used spectral wounds and Recluse started screaming in agony. Viper threw recluse out of the building and saw everyone but Rob captured before StatesMan. Rob and StatesMan went at it like crazy. Rob used shadow maul and knocked out StatesMan. Recluse tackled rob sending him through the electric fence. Viper used barb swipe and beat the crap out of recluse. He then used launch and knocked the wind out of Recluse.

As they did a closer inspection of StatesMan they noticed that he wasn't being brainwashed by Recluse at all. Rob and the super group burned him and then became the most powerful super group. Recluse had retreated to Canada this time. Where they shall wait till he strikes again. Healer-Matrix and Doc.Matrix had gained powers of healing that can't be described in a couple of words so I wont try. Demonic was checked for rabies and was put through a cat scan. He's part crazy. Viper is no longer Viper claw but Viper Spikes. And yes he's now a co star on jerry Springer. Rob became a fireman. He never complained because he loved his fire helmet. Stay tuned next time for the next chapter or if I have time to write another one.

CHAPTER 3

(Now in wide screen)

In the past few episodes our heroes had gained a lot and lost almost nothing. Recluse had been defeated once again and StatesMan is dead. This time they must battle a force so evil that not even the recluse could match to it. TAXES! They must fight the little corn holing bitches who are trying to get them bankrupt. (This isn't that hard to do).

Healer, demonic, and viper were devastated by the worst news in the world. Taxes. This yea is different than the rest though; they were cheated in the taxes and had become bankrupt. Then Demonic ran out of his condo in the hollows, Healer ran out of his pad in steel canyon, and viper walked out of apartment in kings Row. They all met up in Sky way to the tax office. "What happened to our taxes? We were in full coverage just yesterday. We all believe that you mixed us up with someone else." Said Healer. "Man I'm just going to bust up your ugly face if you don't fix this!" said Viper. "I know a guy who might know who switched you out. You see there is someone big trying to put you out of business. I can't tell you because I don't know." "Tell me where now!" said demonic. "I'll get you a meeting today in independence Port." Then demonic jumps over the counter and beats the shit out of the guy. The three then go out for ice cream and go to independence port. "Ok here's one of the showboats faces trying to screw you over." It's a picture of the Tax hero Tax Man. The guy who made it right for the heroes and their taxes. Back then it would cost a fortune. He made it become to be the least paying tax job in the world. "Thanks for the tip man." Said Demonic right when he beat him to a pulp. They walked back to the ice cream shop and ate some more. They make a stop to the Tax Man mansion and pay him a little visit. Demonic and Viper kick the shit out of him while healer interrogates him. They find out that they must now see the boss in the family. On the way to the Family hideout they stop for more ice cream. When they get there Demonic puts their boss to sleep and healer super speeds in and grabs him in and out job style. Viper fought off the ones that followed healer. They took him to one of the warehouses nearby. Viper got to beat him up while Demonic readied the rope on the tree. After he squealed like a canary they found out to head to see a bone daddy in Kings Row.

The three took the yellow train to kings and spotted a gravedigger slugger. The three charge at him. The slugger so confused and scared runs to the gravedigger hideout. The three find a bone daddy talking with a cop. The trio burst through and capture the cop and bone daddy. Demonic beats the shit out of the bone daddy while healer and Viper kick the cop's ass. The cop only gives out that the back alley brawler and Miss Liberty are in on the job. The bone daddy says that the cop was paying him to kidnap and murder his wife. Who was cheating on him with Viper there. "Listen dude she told me that the wedding ring was only for show. That she didn't have a husband who was a cop. I swear but she is really really great in bed. I even taught her some new stuff." Claimed viper. "You bastard! She used those moves on me!" screamed the cop. Viper beats the crap out of the cop. The trio head back to the ice cream shop to eat again. Demonic takes the train to Galaxy city to talk to brawler, while healer went to Miss Liberty. Viper decided that he will wait for them at the ice cream shop for them. As demonic approaches brawler he is knocked back by a blaster nearby. Demonic dashes over to him, picks him up, and throws him into the brawler. Brawler gets up and charges at demonic. He punches him sending him into a statue. When healer walks to Miss Liberty, she jabs him in the stomach. He lurches over but recovers quickly. Demonic uses spectral wounds on brawler. As he starts lurching in pain demonic grabs him, super jumps onto the tallest building in Galaxy, and launches him to the ground. Healer uses brawl and Liberty dodges. He uses radiation blast causing her to choke. He then uses neutrino bolt and fainted her. As they both meet at the train station Brawler bursts in and tackles demonic. Demonic accidentally hit a button on brawler's belt causing both the belt to explode and send out the assassins meant to kill them if he failed. Healer heals demonic and they head into the train to meet viper at the ice cream store. When viper got tired of waiting he went outside to walk around. Two thugs from the crey show up and fire at him. He dodges some of the attacks and charges forward. He springs up and lunges at one of them stabbing him in the throat. The other one fires again and viper falls down. He springs up and barb swipes the guy cutting him to shreds. The one with a hole in his neck gets up and fires at viper. Viper impales him with a spike killing him. When the three meet up again they tell each other what they found out. "The guy who attacked me was part of the P.S.R.S. I think that the cops might be involved. They walk into the police building looking for answers. The crey assassins enter the building but are killed quickly because they tripped on the steps and shot each other in confusion. They find the sergeant who had always helped them out. "Ok I know what you're here for. The chief is the one who sent out the hit on you guys for your taxes. They know that I work with you so I'm about to be killed for you. They said if I told you who did it they would take me to the crey labs and turn me into one of them." "Don't worry friend," said healer. The three take off towards the chief's office only to find the chief, Miss Crey, and the sergeant. "How the hell did you get him? He was just with us a minute ago." Said viper. "We have the fastest internet around," said Miss Crey. "Ok but still doesn't answer my question." The three battle it out with the chief because somehow Miss Crey vanished with Sergeant. They beat the crap out of him and run towards the crey facilities. There they find the place empty. The walk in and see Miss Crey with back alley brawler and Miss Liberty beside her. Viper goes head to waist against the back alley brawler while demonic handles miss liberty. Healer fires a bolt at Miss Crey sending her flying. Demonic kicks the shit out of Miss Liberty while Viper accidentally kills brawler by impaling him with his spike in his heart. Then he lunged and stabbed his lungs too. Miss Crey runs away while Demonic and Healer interrogate miss liberty. "Why would you want to hurt your fellow heroes? What did we do to you?" said Healer. "You got the celebrity badge before me. But now since I see why I don't care anymore." "Isn't this great. We get our taxes fixed and get the praise of Miss Liberty too." Said viper. "Umm Viper, I suggest that you change your name to save your self from prison for killing Brawler. I have to report that viper Spikes killed him. And that means a man hunt." Claimed Miss Liberty. So Demonic becomes the protector of galaxy while healer becomes Miss Liberty's body guard. Viper is now War Spikes. War went to the ice-cream shop after the whole thing. He gets all uneasy when ever the cops burst in looking for viper spikes. And as odd as it is, a new hero in town had named them selves Viper Spikes. He now faces serious murder crimes that are attached to that name. Miss Crey is now Mrs. Crey after a wedding with the family dolphin. Rumor is that they have some seriously fucked up looking babies. This is it for this chapter until the end of next chapter.

CHAPTER 4

(Coming soon to a theater near me)

When we last left our heroes Viper spikes had become war spikes. Demonic took Brawler's place, and Healer became a body guard for Miss Liberty. How ever Healer didn't keep his job long after he tried to make her Mrs. Liberty. Demonic was fired because too many villains burned down the buildings because he was always with a hooker at the time. War just decided to stop eating ice cream so he stays at the pizza places. The evil Recluse has come back with his old plan. For today is a special day… EASTER!

The trios that we all love to hate and hate to love are back. As demonic and war were dancing around having he fun of their lives healer told them that Easter is coming so we must all go looking for Easter eggs. The three decided to do it. They frolicked around Perez Park passing all the people getting mugged, the mages doing rituals to people, the gangs breaking into street lights and cardboard boxes, and the cops beating down the low level heroes. "What the fuck is this?" said healer. "No Easter eggs?" So they kept going around the city scouting for the Easter egg. "Do you want to know where the eggs are taken?" said a fucked up looking person. "The Easter bunny has not come around to give them out. I think that it's some kind of robot that is going to try and kill people." "Don't be so paranoid," said demonic. The three were sitting on a ledge when all of a sudden an army of Easter bunnies marched across the street, leaving eggs behind them. A huge crowd formed around the eggs. The people went mad as they killed each other for an egg. A person finally opened his egg. There was a huge explosion as all the eggs were grenades painted to look like eggs. The three ran away with 4 eggs each. "Brings a whole new meaning to the egging a house right guys?" said war. The three ran around town seeing lots of shit getting blown up. Healer and demonic decided that they should find out who is killing all these people. War went around throwing the eggs at houses and stealing more. Healer and demonic found a giant bunny rabbit hop towards them. An antenna came out of the bunny's ass and signaled for more. "Recluse is the one behind this," reply both at the same time. The bunny pulls out Wars old claws and stabs healer. As he prepares to heal him self 4 more come out and stab him. They stab the hell out of demonic and put an Easter grenade in his mouth. They tie up demonic leaving him to die while they take healer and tie him up to a bunny. They hop around and occasionally drug healer to knock him out. War finds demonic in a dumpster. He calls the pizza hot line and orders breadsticks and a side of marinara. Demonic comes back to full health and screams, "I am the Great Marinara Smuggler!" the duo follows the trail of giant bunny tracks leading to Recluses old lair. The building is rebuilt with a fence around it. They knock out two guards in bunny outfits. As odd as it is the suits match both demonic and war in a size ratio. They sneak into the building and head to the bunny lab. There they see their old friend steel skin rob with a healer matrix in a bunny outfit with a giant transmitter on his head. Rob runs over to them. "Guys we have bad news... Healer is now a death bunny!" "A what?" said war. Rob tries to fight healer but is killed by the copy cat version of viper's claws. Demonic throws water at healer and he turns back to normal. The giant bunny holding War's real claws comes in next to Recluse. Demonic and healer fight off recluse while war fights his old claws on a 340 pound bunny rabbit. War lunges at the bunny but it's too quick. It strikes him in his stomach causing him to loose his breath. Ironically he had catch a breath in hand. He barb swiped at the bunny cutting off its tail. The thing went mad and pulled out his claws. They fought like a devil dancing in a pale moon night. Demonic and healer just kicked the crap out of Recluse. I would describe the whole thing but since I have another fight scene with my character I'll just write that one instead. The bunny kicks war sending him through the building. Healer and demonic decide that war can handle it from here and go to the pizza place. For demonic is going to smuggle some marinara sauce into the countries that say that's it's illegal to have marinara in a shoe. War impales the bunny causing it to be poisoned. He then barb swipes the bunny killing it. He takes the claws and throws them out the window. The whole armies of bunnies come and attack War, he kills a couple yada yada ya. Then he throws a smoke Easter egg and jumps out the window into the floor below him. The bunnies in confusion kill each other and destroy the building causing it to collapse. War runs out as he goes to silence all the witnesses. The cops show up and the bodies that were witnesses were all killed with spikes in them. "Well the collapse must have killed them." The cops had been saying. The dastardly evil recluse had gone to some little deserted island in the middle of know where and built a huge lair. It doesn't make sense no one ever cared to destroy his base it just happened that way. Demonic and war became fully pledged ass holes for the pizza place tried to rip them off at the bill. Healer held a small ceremony for rob. All of robs stuffed toys were there, except Mr. fluffy. He couldn't make it. He was sleeping with robs girlfriend. Healer and robs stuffed toys walked back to the reception party where they had a wild sex party for rob. That's right healer having sex with a bunch of stuffed toys. And the toys having sex with each other. Kind of gross don't you think? Demonic became a soda bottle inspector. War became an accountant. And healer a real estate man. This is all for this chapter stay tuned for now I write chapter 98 lol ha you thought I was going to actually write chapter 98 what a fucking loser!

CHAPTER 98

(Lol I'm kidding)

CHAPTER 5

When we last saw our heroes they got new jobs. Well they were all fired again. Demonic was only supposed to check the chemical balance in the soda bottle. He refused to pay for all the soda he drank. Healer killed a person because they couldn't decide which house to buy and pissed him off. War kept destroying his office and killed the people who were too stupid to figure out their own money. (This was a lot). I still can't think of what the heroes will do in this chapter. Most likely they are going to search for new jobs. And kill some people who are evil. Ok now the story.

Demonic, war, and healer were looking at the big bulletin board saying that the three are incompetent ass holes who need to be shot. They scoured around the city looking for a job. The decided to go low and beat the crap out of rich an old lady. They rigged her will so that they get all the money split 50 50. Demonic and War now live in the same apartment. They then get the bright idea to beat up the evil people and steal the money from them. Demonic goes over into the tsoo territory and kick the shit out of the bosses stealing lots and lots of money. Healer attacks the family bosses getting away with murder, but not as much money as demonic. War hit the streets against lawyers and got the most money out of them all. They counted their money and ended up with 5 bucks each. They went around the city finding jobs that would be easy to do. Demonic stumbled on an ad for a reporter for the paragon news at 483. (That's the channel by the way.) War finds a job as a private investigator. Healer tripped on a crack in the side walk and entered a phone sex building. There he got a job. Healer was doing great as a phone sex operator. He was living the light of the town that night. Demonic was sitting bored in his little office with the words Oval tine all around him. He picked up a pencil and started wiggling it. War with his first case being to track down some hooker's husband is cheating on her with her best friend. He puts his .44 magnum in his shoulder holster while hiding his .38 on his ankle. His two new friends jack and Daniel go right on his hip. He pulls out one of those p.i. hats and gets to work. He tracks down the husband. To his surprise he sees him go into a gay bar. He nervously goes into the building. There he takes his pictures of the guy making out with 5 other guys! He got his stuff now he has to leave. He finds the hooker and tells her what happens. The next thing he knew the family came and stole the ugly dame! He takes off his p.i. clothes and races to demonic. There they share all that happened. They go to healer since phone sex operators know the low down on this kind of shit. There they find out that healer's building is hostage! Demonic and war panic as their friend is held hostage. Screaming at the top of their lungs for their comrade. "Hey guys what you screaming for?" said healer. "You son of a bitch!" screamed demonic. "We thought that you were hostage," claimed war. "Dude its lunch time." The three break into the building to find that nothing has happened. Demonic starts on his top of the line story on how healer and war were freaking out saying that the phone sex building was taken hostage. Healer and war decide to go a little under cover work so that they can get close to the family. War puts average clothes on and carries a MP5. Healer takes off his tank top and puts on a new one. He also takes the visor thingy off. He puts twin .40 double eagles in his holsters. Demonic decides to play dress up with them. He puts on a business suit covering his katana. They walk around the city looking for clues as to where the family had hidden the girl. They search the hotels belonging to the family. They search the warehouses and the shops. The only place they don't check is the phone sex operating building. (This is owned and funded by the family and public sponsors near you.) They find a family hide out and break in. the three stare at a family boss. They all pull out guns and fire at the three. War fires his mp5 and jumps behind the crate. Healer pulls out his twins and fires them hiding behind a table. Demonic starts waving his sword around and screams: "Oh my god it's a pillow!" as they dice and kill all the family but one. They interrogated him. "I have no idea what the hell you guys are here for." "We want to know where you took the hooker." "Which hooker we take them everyday. Unless you are talking about that real ugly one. She owes us a lot of money. She is paying us now." They see her walk out with a family boss. They leave and go hang out at war's p.i. office. So now that that has happened what do you want to do? The three are going to keeps these jobs because im too lazy to keep making them up. The day is saved and sadly im too lazy to start the next chapter so that's for Monday. Yea right now is Wednesday oh yea. They all get drunk again and buy off hookers.(except that ugly one) ok so end of chapter.

CHAPTER 6

(Not for the other use)

The three heroes will actually do something really dangerous this time. The recluse is back and stupider than ever. They shall jump buildings, fight bad guys, do laundry, eat children, and save the world.

As War spikes ran around steel canyon just for the fun of it, he was kidnapped by those damn cereal box companies. Healer and demonic had looked for seconds and seconds for their missing comrade, until they ate the cereal. War spikes had been eaten by his friends! So quickly getting over their friends death they look to recruit for a new hero. They find a dark scrapper named Raziel of the shadow. He looked almost just like steel skin rob. They hire him and the three go gallivanting around beating up kids for lunch money, robbing liquor stores, eating glass, and of course playing darts with a tennis ball.

They decide to look for crime in an alley way. There they find 3 TV news crews in a heated battle. Raziel uses his shadow maul on the gimpy Mexican news guy, killing him and some how his whole crew. Demonic uses spectral wounds on the French news guy but he is unaffected. Those damn French! The chosen one comes out of know where and he kills the French crew. Healer decides to let the American news crew to take the glory this time for beating the crap out of the French and Mexicans. Now that the three had cleaned up the streets of those damn people they decide to celebrate at the zoo.

A bunch of little fucktards decided to let all the tigers, lions, bears, and jaguars loose. Healer went after the tigers while demonic were the only one big enough to take on the bears. Raziel went after the jaguars since there was nothing else. Demonic charged after the polar bear nearby. He slammed into it sending it flying. Just then he was surrounded by the rest of the bears. He used blind and spectral wounds on them all. The bears scared as they were flipped out and starting killing each other. Demonic went to buy an ice-cream. Healer used neutrino bolt against the tiger killing it instantly. Raziel charged onto the first of the 2 jaguars. He used shadow maul on the first one killing it. The other one tackled him and started biting him on his arms. He kicked it off of him and used shadow punch breaking the skull. They all met at the ice-cream shop at the zoo. All of a sudden the city goes dark as a power outage occurs. "How the hell can it be dark? Its only 12 pm. WTF!" says Raziel. "It's that damn recluse," said healer. "That or those stupid cows." They slowly walk down the middle of the road to make sure they aren't hit by any cars. (The way people drive in this city is really stupid.) They look up into the air as they find the president flying with some weird looking woman that looks like a dog. They follow them to the arena where the president will make a statement about those damn foreign instructions whenever you buy something. The president is about to speak when all of a sudden 8 penguins fly out from nowhere and kidnap the president. They say the president will live if they receive the following: toothpicks, satellite TV, a box of crayons, the whole set of star trek, a nude picture of drew Barrymore, Alec Baldwin's

Left testicle, a hamster named Harry, their own theme song, 1222 pizzas, a pet monkey, their own rock band, an apple, their own logo, the winning lottery numbers, and 50 pennies. The three break into the building to find recluses men and a bunch of weird and creepy looking shit around the place. They kill the shit out of them and move up a floor. There they find a bunch of creepy looking snakes and a butcher named Larry. Demonic and healer take care of the snakes while Raziel fights Larry. Larry is a slow and idiotic moron. Raziel uses smite and kill him. They go to the final floor to find the president, the penguins, and recluse sitting there watching Star trek. Demonic takes care of the penguins while healer rescues the president. Raziel charges towards Recluse knocking down a wall. He punches Recluse out the window and jumps after him. Recluse pulls out a parachute from his ass and then pulls out a laser beam. Raziel lands on the parachute and tears it apart. Recluse crashes onto a car while Raziel falls on the side walk. He gets up and runs to recluse. He picks him up and throws him into the side of the street. Before recluse can do anything he is hit by a semi. The semi crashes and flips over recluse. Raziel uses shadow punch sending recluse to the middle of the street. He fires a beam at Raziel launching him into the building behind him. Demonic gets thrown around by the penguins throughout the room. He finally catches time to use his blind. He rips off all the penguins' wings and throws the penguins out the window. The penguins fell on recluse causing him to focus his attention on them. Raziel used shadow maul and smite knocking Recluse out. The day is saved the new trio get lots and lots of money. Healer now lives in a house with his new wife Mrs. Liberty. Demonic has healer's old place with his girl friend. (We haven't yet thought of a name for her.) And Raziel went from his apartment in Atlas to a bigger apartment (and much cheaper.) in Talos Island with his friend Kitty savior. This is it for this new and for once kind of exciting chapter oh and Raziel works at the Liquor Store. Chapter 7 might be a little more serious but I doubt it.

Until the end of that chapter then.

CHAPTER 7

(I THINK)

Just because Raziel is no longer my secondary im going to kill him too.

If you noticed I change my secondary a lot but this time for sure it's really secondary. Raziel was killed by a villain far more villainous than recluse or taxes. It's Nemesis.

Nemesis decided to rob the liquor store and killed Raziel. Now his other half twin brother fights with them. (Don't ask and I won't write it. If you do ask then I still won't write it.)

His name is Medieval Slasher. So we shall call him… mini me… or just slasher which ever works.

So since slasher is healer's friend he gets to join the team. Slasher is a broad sword scrapper with temp invulnerability. Now they once again do the incredibly boring and long process of power leveling them all to level 50. Kitty savior comes from nowhere and then she and slasher get together. They all go for ice cream while healer decides to check on his daughter Libby. (Yes it takes a long time to get to 50 im not even there yet but its taking quite a while. So he has a daughter now.) Demonic and his new girlfriend decide to ditch slasher and kitty and goes with his girl friend over to the movies. 0.o so then kitty who still on the side is a super hero but a waitress for the most expensive restaurant in the freaking world! Yea that's right I got with a hot rich chick! D so since she is working slasher decides to take a look around the liquor store where his brother was killed. He notices that it was done by the nemesis staff. He rushes over to kitty's work telling her that she should leave there and go to his apartment. She and he rush out of the building just hours before it exploded. The new trios get back together and head for the building to rescue the survivors. they search through the rubble only to find Recluse's men. Healer uses his neutrino bolt killing a nearby arachnos. Demonic rushes in and uses blind on everyone. He then summons his pets to handle a bunch of them. Slasher swings his sword down onto the closest arachnos cutting him in half. Another one comes up behind him and hits him with a sledge hammer. Slasher falls down but quickly trips the guy and cuts off his head. He charges into the next guy throwing his sword into him. The arachnos next to him charges at him. Slasher punches the guy with his gauntlet. He pulls out his sword and slashes him across the chest with blood spraying all over him. Now that they are finished with the arachnos they look through the rubble. They find a person barely alive but able to speak. "Where are the men that did this to you?" said Healer. "It was one man, very big had a huge staff. I thought these men were here to stop him," said the woman. So they head over to the last known location of Recluses hide out in Paragon. They find the whole place in ruins. They check the remaining working computer for the data logs. Camera footage shows the nemesis men charged into the place and attack recluse's men. "Apparently we have a rivalry war going on here," said Slasher. Just then a group of nemesis clones of them come from the elevator. The clone demonic tackles demonic knocking them both out of the building. Healer charges at his clone and punches him through a wall. Slasher and his clone meet with their swords out and clash together. The clone healer picks him up and throws him into a support beam. Healer uses his x-ray attack thingy and breaks the rest of the pillar making the building fall on everyone. Demonic and his clone brawl it out. His clone kicks him sending him into the destroyed building. Slasher is parried by every move he makes. His clone swings down on his arm sinking the blade deep enough to cause major damage. Slasher thrusts his sword into the clone and pushes him back. He thrusts his blade into his clone's neck killing him. Healer fires a couple of attacks and greatly weakens his clone. He then picks him up and launches him onto a broken metal bar causing his enemy to squeal in pain as he dies. Demonic uses spectral wounds on his foe then kicks him into the street. A rushing car comes by and nails his clone causing him to spin and land on his neck. Demonic walked over, picked him up, and pulled out his spine. They decide to go back to the ice-cream shop for the clones took a lot out of them. They discussed what happened while healer healed slasher and they all ate ice cream. They all go to their homes for the night. In the middle of the night the three are attacked by recluse's men. Before any of them and healers family and kitty savior could do anything nemesis's men appear and attack the arachnos. They tear the places apart. Finally the fighting stops and the nemesis are the only ones left. A lieutenant walks towards each of the heroes and says, "We do not wish to fight with you anymore. This is a dispute between us and them. If you interfere you will suffer the consequences and wrath of Nemesis." As the people walk out the three heroes kill the nemesis men and meet up at the ice-cream shop. They decide its time for the heroes to indulge into the fight and take them all out. They have devised a plan that will settle this once and for all. They will rig an abandoned ware house that no one could survive and kill them all. Demonic will tell Recluse that Nemesis will arrange a meeting at the warehouse at the specific time, while healer went to Nemesis to tell him the same. Slasher got the building all set up for their plan to work. At 7pm the deadline nemesis and recluse meet at the center of the warehouse with their guards and the three heroes off to the side. "Demonic here tells me you have some terms to settle?" said recluse. "Yes healer here has convinced me to try this first. I can always kill you if it doesn't work out."

So the heroes quietly disappear to get into position. The two villains start arguing and then break out in a fight. Demonic drops the 2 ton bricks onto recluse while spikes fall down onto Nemesis. The guards start shooting each other, but are killed by slasher with a bunch of falling crates filled with poisonous gasses. The three start making it towards the door when they are blocked both by recluse and nemesis. Demonic and healer too distracted with recluse leave slasher alone with nemesis. Nemesis hits slasher with a blast of his staff sending him through a bolted gate. Slasher pulls out his sword and swings at nemesis. Nemesis blocks his downward thrust and they get into a deadlock. Recluse kicks demonic onto a crate while healer punches him over and over. The gas starting to spread all across the warehouse finally gets into recluse. Healer uses radiation blast and knocks recluse on conscious. Slasher's sword slides down and he cuts down deep into nemesis. Nemesis hits him with his staff taking the breath out of him. Just then out of know where a pet comes and tackles nemesis. Slasher grabs his sword and hacks at nemesis' arm cutting off the arm with the staff. He then sliced off nemesis' face right before cutting off his head. The three quickly get out of the building and wait. A couple minutes go by and they hear an explosion. Recluse had escaped! The three to tire to do anything about it went to their homes and their girlfriends and wife gave them the time of their lives.

That's it for this chapter. This one was the longest one to make for some reason.

Yea this is the most serious one I did funny huh? I think this is probably one of the best ones I did so far. Well im going to try and save this one on to the floppy diskette. Im going to name this as a science assignment I've got to see what I can call it. Same with the other story too. No the other one will be history or math. We will see so ill see you in the prelude to chapter 8.

CHAPTER 8

(OR IS IT? 0. O)

Ok so what I lied, he isn't going to be really my secondary. Well right now I shall explain why I changed him. Cause broadsword for me sucks balls. Well any who what I really wanted to do with him was make him a multiple personality guy thing. But now instead of it just being a physco it's going to be my secondary that is a martial arts and regeneration, and if I may say so and since I may and can this is a pretty good set up for a scrapper. Well ok on with the story Lotus Tiger who is the alter ego of medieval slasher will be unleashed when Medieval is supposedly killed. They are going to fight crey since I like the crey but hate the Warwolves. (They piss me off man. When my main Energy Buster. True story in victory server, well I was level 18 with a group for a mish level 33's, the whole team died and I had to kill the 4 war wolves on my own.) They shall fight these big corn holing bitches.

When slasher still not himself after the fight with nemesis went to his female gynecologist to see what was wrong.( Yea think about that for a sec. Good thing Lotus Tiger is true to his woman.) On his way in he was ambushed by the sky raider's skiffs. He pulled out his sword a moment to late as he was knocked back into the building landing with a bunch of needles with morphine in them. He struggled to get up. A warwolf came in and took his sword. He stabbed slasher in the heart and left him there. The sky raiders unleashed a wave of fury on the warwolf but didn't do enough damage since it's so much stronger than them. It rapes the skiffs and moves off. Demonic to retarded to notice that the hospital that his gynecologist girlfriend works for blew up and killed along with his friend slasher who she was cheating on demonic with. Well H-M cried cause that was his gynecologist too. Yea she was a ho bag. Well they look through the rubble since they were there because mysteriously H-M had his appointment right after slasher and demonic well was still clueless. They found the broken sword and Demonic's Girlfriend. They noticed war wolf tracks and followed it all the way to the candle shop. "Hah a clue!" said demonic. They go inside to find a chick being harassed by a man with torn clothes. Demonic picks up the guy and throws him out the window. "Wow thank you!" said the chick. "My name is Stacy Swallows. Im telling you this so that I can stay in the story longer with you so I don't die like that bitch you had earlier." "Fine with me, lets go introduce the world to our new relationship." So they run off while healer is stuck looking for the warwolf. He runs into a hero who is dressed in a red karate outfit with red styled hair. His eyes glowed bright red and his legs were wrapped up. On his arms were marks of tiger stripes. "Hey there healer." "Oh hey lotus tiger I noticed that you aren't dead. But since you have changed back into your old self that means that the retard slasher is finally gone for good." So the real trio that shall stay forever since I've run out of room to make people shall now go and find Slasher's killer. Healer and lotus walk around the city and meet up with Kitty who now works at a richer and better restaurant since she has to take time off for she is with the future child of Lotus. (There will be wedding bells probably in the next chapter.) They all eat at the really expensive place and go back on the search for the warwolf.(Yes she does know that Lotus is the real one because she knew him for a long time.) They find a group of council Galaxies with a couple of the warwolves nearby. Healer walks up to them and notices that the galaxies are all dead and connected to strings. The warwolves launch down and tackle healer. Lotus jump kicks the nearest one in the face knocking it down. He then tackles the other one into a phone booth. Healer uses his move that does the AoE attack thing killing the rest. Lotus picks up the other one and chucks it into a pole, and then crane kicks it in the chest causing the lungs to collapse and then kill it. They rush over to the movie theater to find Demonic and his girlfriend. They find them in a long line for some movie; they see Demonic wearing his civilian clothes. "Hey demonic what's going on? Why aren't you wearing your costume?" said healer. "Well im giving it up. Im going to live my life with Stacy forever. No more hero business for me." Lotus and healer decide that it's for the best with him. They hit the streets again and find the Luca the giant squid in Independence Port. Luca up to no good again snatches a poor girl from the streets. Healer rushes over with lotus. Lotus jumps at the squid and is able to land a thunder kick in before Luca smacks him into a building nearby the shore. Healer kicks in to super speed and runs up a building, he then jumps at the tentacle holding the girl and he sends a neutrino bolt causing Luca's tentacle to spazz out for a second dropping her. He rushes under her and catches her. "Thank you! My name is Sam." "Are you going to be alright? There miss?" said healer. "No I don't think so. Can you walk me to my home?" "Yea sure hold on let me get my friend back to a good enough condition to let him be." Healer heals lotus and then gives him a ra. Healer takes Sam to her house and stays there to keep her safe and in good company. Lotus decided that he couldn't beat Luca on his own so he switched his handy dandy intercom to broadcast and announced that Luca was up and raving about. Several super heroes came shortly after. He was walking around when he got a call from his contact here in IP. "Ok what's up?" "I need you to check out a warehouse nearby. There are reports of the freak show and Tsoo battling it out in there. Wait I just got a report that the Family and Council are on their way. If the family or Council makes it to that warehouse it's going to be a war bigger than the hollows. Get over there now! You don't have enough time to get a group." Lotus runs to the location of the warehouse and spots a mob of family sneak into the building. "Damn it no matter what I do there's going to be a major war." Lotus waits a bit to see if the battle will go any sooner. He notices a council envoy and confronts them. He does a jump kick on the nebula blaster and finishes him off with a storm kick. The Family and Tsoo burst out triumphant when they notice the council. The family and council ignore lotus and fight them selves out while the Tsoo sneak up behind him. A yellow ink man charges at lotus. He does a thunder kick sending him flying into a nearby crate. An ancient spirit picks him up and throws him into lotus knocking him off guard. A Tiger enforcer does a spinning kick to the back of his head and knocks him out. When lotus awakes he is tied to chains with a safe at the end of the chain. A family button man and an ink man pick up the safe and throw it in the water, taking lotus with it. Right before he drowns an eagle and tiger enforcer bring him up and beat the shit out of him. With his good eye he notices that the family is gone. They take him to the headquarters' of the Tsoo. They lock him up there for a year before he escapes from them all weak into the sewers near Bricks town. He wanders around for a couple of hours looking for a way out. He finds a way out and he's only feet away he is blocked by a couple of lost. He weakly kicked the nearest one barely fazing him. The same lost brawler grabbed him by his arm and chucked him into a pipe. He struggled to get up. The brawler charged at him this time with a bat. He gained his momentum and did a storm kick to the man breaking his neck. The other two charged at him in unison. This time lotus had gained his some more of his strength and did a jump kick to the first one sending him to the ground. He then did a thunder kick breaking the guy's spine in two. He went over to the last one who stupidly charged at him again only to meet lotus's foot with a crane kick power behind it. Lotus finally walks out of the sewer into bricks town. He walks slowly in the remains of the city over to the security gate to meet the swat team. "Show your id please," said the officer. Lotus shows him his id and is about to walk through the gate when he is stopped by the officer. "You need to come with us sir. The id you handed me belongs to a dead hero." "I am lotus tiger. I've been a captive for a year by the Tsoo. I had just escaped and went through the sewer to get here." "None the less we need you to come to atlas to explain this to the City council." He goes there and finds his old comrade healer with Sam and a little boy. "Yea I heard what happened to you. We went looking for you all afternoon before we gave up. The news update is that Recluse died along with his minions. He was forced out of business from an old friend of ours. Satanic Warrior and his buddy Organic claw. They both became too strong for me to handle alone. They destroyed everyone in the super group as well. They left me and demonic alone. The only one who's left is the new recruit, Garuan's cousin katsume." "Well now that im back we can finally take them down. We have to stop them; all they did was removing a weaker threat than them." "Sorry lotus but I have a new family now with Sam. I'm no longer a Super hero. When I asked Sam to marry me I gave that up. You're on your own from now on. See you around buddy." Lotus clicks on his intercom and sets it to the super group frequency. "Hey Katsume you there?" "Yea I'm here. Who's this? I thought I was the only one who was still in the group." "Yea well im one of the first ones to start this group. I was around when Warrior and organic were good guys. Listen up now I'll tell you everything when I meet you where are you at?" "Im in the Hollows right now holding off these outcasts. And just one more question, did you know my cousin well?" "Yea he was a good friend of mine." Lotus super jumps his way over to the hollows gate. "Security card please." Said the swat member. He shows his card and runs through to find the trolls trying to break through the gate. "Fuck! There's too many of them! I can't hold them off! Quick lotus hurry!" he jumps over a couple of building and finds his comrade surrounded by outcasts. He lands in the middle of it and sweeps his leg like a dragon's tail smacking a couple away knocked out. He then runs up to a closer one and kicks him in the face. Katsume's Sword shines red as the blood glints in the sun. In a matter of minutes the out casts are dead on the ground. They walk over to atlas to let katsume heal up while lotus tells him what they are going to do to stop warrior and organic.

This is it for chapter 8. yeas I know it's kind of long. Well yea the team that you thought would stay the same split up. But didn't I say that lotus tiger was going to be my last one? I did and he still is so ha-ha! The next chapter will be about lotus helping katsume the katana super reflexes scrapper gain a very high level and start a long war against the Tsoo and warrior with organic. Now this is going to be more serious than that other serious one I did. Yea shocking huh? Well I'll see you in chapter 9.

CHAPTER 9

(Who really gives a flying fuck?)

Last time we left off with the group going their separate ways. It just occurred to me that kitty savior doesn't know he's alive. Well she will today. Oh and yea they will get married and make a team together with katsume. Yea she will quit the job and the baby will… shit ok so scratch that on the whole teaming thing. She will get married to him and take care of the baby. (See my woman is true to me waiting all that time for me.) Well right now my arm hurts so let me take a break and get back to chapter 9. They will do some serious fighting here today.

Lotus had finally gained his full strength and was helping katsume with his. They fought mostly the Tsoo, Family, council, and the Freak show. Katsume finally got to the point where he was really good with a sword and could go into more dangerous areas. While on a routine check up on Croatia, they ran into organic claw with a posse of heroes who had been disbanded for illegal conduct with the villains. In other words they were traitors. Katsume charged into the group like a mad man. He killed a couple of them and went towards organic. Out of nowhere he was kicked by warrior. Lotus jumped in and did a flying kick on warrior. He flew into a tree, and then he got up and did a storm kick at lotus shorting his breath. He then did an upper cut knocking lotus to the ground. (The thing about Lotus and Satanic knowing the same moves is because they were really good friends and trained at the same school.) Katsume tried to slice at organic but organics' claws were much too powerful. Organic locked the sword into his claws and then broke the sword in half. He then kicked him into satanic who did a thunder kick knocking him out. They picked up Katsume and took off towards their new base at Talos Island. Lotus awoke in the hospital; he quickly got up and looked around for Katsume. When he couldn't find him he bolted out of the hospital and ran straight to the gate to Croatia. There he found out that organic and satanic had saved katsume from some redcaps and were taking him to the hospital. Then lotus explained everything ordered to know where organic and satanic lived. "They live somewhere in Talos Island, I don't really know the name of the hotel." Lotus took the train over to Talos and went straight to the center of the city. He super jumped to the nearest hotel and asked if they knew if satanic and organic lived here. He went around all night until he went to the Hilton and found them. He told the nice lady up front to ring up their rooms and to tell them that the face eater is here to see them. When satanic and organic burst out of the elevator lotus jump kicks organic and sends him into the elevator. Satanic then does a thunder kick but is blocked by lotus's storm kick. At the very second that he blocked the attack lotus did a thunder kick disorienting him for a couple of seconds. He then uses crane kick on him launching him into the clerk's desk. Organic jumps out and extends his claws. Lotus does a back hand spring and rolls out of the way as organic lunged at him. He does a double kick on organic causing him to lose his focus. He then does a storm kick knocking him down. He rushed into organics room and found Katsume all beat up. He took him out of the hotel and went to the hospital. While katsume was getting better a samurai mercenary lunged at lotus. Lotus kicked the sword out of his hand and then punched him in the face. The samurai pulled out another sword and swung at lotus only to be blocked by katsume with the samurai sword. He thrust the samurai back and then cut off his head. Katsume takes the samurai sheath and attaches it to his back. He cleans off the sword and then puts it away. He looks at lotus for a second and then at the samurai. "Why would they send a Samurai?" said the curious little bunny next to katsume. "Well Chaco," said lotus. "Me and warrior used to go to the same training school. This samurai is his definition of a mercenary from that school. Well anyways now that you have a new sword its time for me to equip my self again don't you think?" "With what do you know how to use a sword?" "No im going to get myself some bracers for my legs and arms." They go to a Martial Arts store and find some steel plated bracers. After that they went over to Lotuses apartment with kitty waiting for him. The couple had wild steamy and kinky sex while Katsume trained in the living room with little Arken. (Little Arken will grow up to be the next martial arts scrapper. His name is Arken Slayer. His father's name is Ghost Slayer.) The following day's lotus and katsume trained like hamsters on Viagra mixed with steroids. They had each become equal in strength and speed. Little arken would try to act like daddy and do the moves like him. During the final days of their training the samurai sword broke along with the bracers. They wandered around looking for better weapons but if they broke just on them, then they weren't very good. Finally they decide to look through the magical artifacts that Azuria was willing to sell and they find a very heavy sword that took all the magic in the city just to lift. It was a samurai sword engraved with a dragon on the blade. Katsume looked at it and then reached out to grab it. "Careful! That sword took all the magic in the city to get where it is. I highly doubt that you can pick it up." said Azuria. Katsume picks it up with ease. "How much for it?" "Well I guess the sword is destined to be by you so it's for free." Lotus searches around and only finds himself leather bracers. "Yea this wont help me at all what do you think?" he said as he looked at katsume. "Toss them here lets get a look at this sword in action. Lotus tossed the bracers and katsume swung with all his might on it. The sword merely ricochets off the bracers. "Holy shit! How much for the leather bracers?" "Those things aren't supposed to do that. Those bracers were just regular leather, it was mixed up with the magic stuff by accident I ran a scan personally on it and it had no magical abilities." So they finally get their ultimate weapons.

This is it for chapter 9. Ok so not so much fighting but you found out some stuff that's all that matters. Oh and they did do some serious fighting. And I forgot that I was going to marry them today but that will be the first thing in chapter 10. I had to make lotus look really good with the fight scene because he had to save katsume. But I did make up for it with the samurai attack. Yea the weapons they have now will seriously rape some poor person's ass! And they will fight organic and warrior more in the next chapter. So that will be good. See you in chapter 10!

CHAPTER 10

(Reading this may cause you to go blind)

When we last left our heroes they had finally gotten some really good shit. And I'm not talking about the drugs they stole from a drug bust. o.O well today they shall do some serious lotus tigering shit and some katsumeing shit as well. With out further ado I shall start the wedding.

Ok now lotus and kitty have just married (Wedding Banner). So now that they are married I shall continue with my story. Lotus and katsume practice with their ultimate weapons they learn that they really aren't as great as I said they were doing on the last chapter. This time they decide to use extremely heavy weapons under water. They are going to do this so that they can increase in speed and power. For 3 days they would train 18 hours a day in the water with the extremely heavy bracers and sword till they had become lightning fast. On the end of the third day katsume all bruised up from lotus's kicks and lotus all cut up finally take off the breathing equipment and hop out of the water. They take their separate showers and eat some of kitty's delicious chicken. After dinner all three of them do a light sparring match to keep them selves in performance. Kitty pulled out her claws and lashed at katsume. Katsume still holding his extremely heavy katana swung lightning quick down at kitty. She who also trained with them in the water activities just as fast sprung back. She then did a front hand spring and brought her leg down hard on Katsume's shoulder. She was about to jam her claws into him when lotus did a crippling axe kick and sent her to the ground. Lotus helped katsume up. Kitty brandished her claws once again and swiped at lotus. Lotus jumped back and then blocked her first attack with his bracers. He then slammed his foot into kitty's side causing her to fall to her knees. Katsume snuck up behind her and put his blade to her throat. She pushed the sword back with her claws and got up backwards quickly piercing Katsume's flesh and takes them out. She jumps at lotus but misses the first time. When he dodges to the side kitty slashes him quickly across the chest. Lotus falls to the ground with his wife on top of him with her claws pointed to his throat. Katsume jumps into the air and slams the butt of his sword onto kitty's shoulder. She instantly pulls away from lotus and lunges at katsume trying to swipe him. Lotus gets up and does a storm kick to her back sending her to the floor. "Ok that's enough I think that maybe I should go check on Arken." Said kitty. The 2 warriors tired from the training that they did for the 3 consecutive days, go to bed for the next day they go on the hunt for Organic and Satanic. Katsume awoke with such a clatter that he rose from the bed to see what was the matter. With his nightcap on and looking through the window he saw Organic claw breaking a widow. He reached for his sword which he just couldn't find because Satanic took it and it fucked up his mind. So Katsume reached up for his real sword, and swung down real hard onto satanic's head. Organic broke through the frosty window and he stabbed katsume right below the elbow. Then katsume screamed out as Lotus burst in and did a lightning fast kick that shook the whole room then. Organic flew out the window from such a powerful kick that he didn't say good bye to his little friend nick. Satanic kicked lotus in the chest thinking that he was the best. But katsume swung out with a cadaverous shout that shook even the bones of that satanic lout. Katsume swung hard and he swung deep leaving impressions of little sheep. Satanic screamed out in horrorible pain as he fell to the ground going insane. Katsume kept going slashing at the body, also not knowing that he killed him already. So lotus jumped out and kicked that organic retard sending into a pole with no greeting card. Lotus beat down that guy to a pulp and then kicked off his head and then fucked up a cult. He and katsume their mission done at last went down to breakfast really fast. Lotus had banged kitty nice and good, while katsume strife stroked some pineapple wood.

Ok so what sue me it wasn't a long chapter I have to think up some more things. Yea I know the thing with the rhyming of the Christmas one just popped into my head and I thought it was funny as hell. Well they did get really super fast so it doesn't surprise me that they kicked their asses! They could match them before now they were super fast. Well I now have to think of a really catchy thing to put up under chapter 11. Oh and I also have to find a new bad guy since I killed them off already. Chapter 11 will be up when im done so that's how long till you see it.

CHAPTER 11

(How do you feel about frontal male nudity?)

The 2 heroes went over to Wal-Mart to buy some cupcakes and scones. Lotus decided to get the chocolate cupcakes. After Wal-Mart they ran in to this thingy with a banana suit. When katsume whipped out his katana, the banana man started to shoot out banana stems with whipped cream from his hands. The whip cream got into Katsume's eyes and the stems knocked the sword out of his hands. Lotus charged at the banana and did a crippling axe kick. The banana dodged the attack and starting to sing: Peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time! And then the banana did a spinning kick sending Lotus into a nearby car. The banana danced off still singing that song. When lotus and katsume awoke they were confronted by kitty savior. She helped them up and they went over to lotus's apartment. (Katsume will soon get one.) There they hung out while they thought about that stupid banana thing. A couple of days later they went on their normal patrol in Perez Park, all was normal until they went over to the lake and saw the mano'wars in a circle around a really huge one. They stop to investigate; upon reaching there the huge monster smacked Lotus into a tree. "It's the Kraken!" screamed lotus. Katsume rushed at the kraken with his sword at the ready. Katsume swung into the kraken's body. The kraken screamed in pain. After that the kraken stomped on katsume. Lotus ran in and did a thunder kick sending the kraken to the ground. Katsume threw his sword into the kraken and did a jump kick to it. Right when he launched off the kraken he pulled his sword out, then lotus did a crippling axe kick knocking it on to its knees. Katsume sliced the kraken's neck, and then lotus did a storm kick knocking off the head. They walk back to their patrol with pride. Later on that day they decided to go to the movies with kitty savior. After that Katsume went around the city looking for a decent apartment for him to live in. They find one that's just perfect for him. While katsume got settled in, lotus decided to go around the area for any crime going on. Right when lotus was about to give up he was hit with a dark beam and was sent into a tree. He quickly got out and spotted a mime charging up another beam. He rushed over and kicked at the mime. The mime put his hands out and lotus ran into an invisible wall. The mime continued through his wall and lotus couldn't break it. He tried and tried. After the mime mysteriously vanished when he pulled out a round mat that looked like a hole and stepped in, lotus was clueless. He rushed over to katsume to tell him what he saw. Katsume and lotus burst around Striga Isle, (where his new home is located) and found the mime again attacking another unsuspecting hero. Lotus snuck up behind him while katsume came towards him full speed. The mime created a wall again but was smashed through by Katsume's magical sword. Then from the back lotus broke through with his magical bracers and kicked the mime in the back. Katsume knocked the wind out of the mime using the bottom of his sword to strike at him. No words escaped the mime's mouth. The mime then sent a quick blast of negative energy towards katsume. At that very second Energy Buster supposedly dead from Sitanic and Organic, fired his power bolt and the 2 attacks collided. The whole glass room shook and shattered as it came crumbling down on them. Lotus and katsume unleashed everything that they had on the mime. The mime all fucked up, pulled out the same hole thingy and vanished. After that they all went to lotus's apartment and EB told his story. "After organic and sitanic started killing off everyone lightning blaze and I had gone and hid out in the hollows. There we had cleared out the cot and the trolls. The outcasts were gone as soon as the cot was down. During that time LB had died when we were fighting some igneous. The cave came down on him and the rocks broke through the ground and the cave was flooded with lava. After that I went back out into the big leagues and found that mime there in charge. I worked up the chain of the carnival and it's not one of theirs. This led me to believe that he must have his own operations. Just as I said he owns a cult known as the house of mirrors. This guy is in charge of clowns, mimes, the whole shenanigans. All this time I have tried to stop him. The mime we fought today was only a lieutenant. This guy is known as Master Mime. Sorry I can't stay any longer, this guy moves quickly and I need to take him out before his rival meets him on the streets again. That's why I went looking for you. I need you to take out the rival. Think you can do that for me?" "Yea sure we got that who's his rival?" said lotus. "It's a cowboy named Lone Bull. Be careful he's pretty strong. I've seen this guy personally; his whip, man will fucking hurt you." At that eb left and lotus and katsume rested for the night for the next day they are to go out and kick this cowboy's ass. Late in the afternoon the 2 heroes searched for any signs of this cowboy and his gang. They finally take a detour through Croatia and to their surprise they find a couple of cowboy faggots lassoing a cabal and hitting them with whips and revolvers. Lotus jumps over and does a crane kick sending the first cowboy on his back. Immediately the cowboy's legs spread open. Katsume chopped off his head and then did a gambler's cut on the closest one. Lotus then did a crippling axe kick down hard on the one with the lasso. The cabal got free and started to attack lotus. Lotus dodged the cabal's attack and then did a thunder kick sending her into Katsume's sword. Lotus was then shot by the cowboy holding a revolver. Katsume swung his blade forward and stabbed the cowboy. The remaining cowboy pulled out his whip and tied the whip onto Katsume's hands. The cowboy pulled back hard on the whip causing katsume to fall on the ground. Lotus did a roundhouse kick knocking the cowboy down. Katsume cut off the whip and sliced the cowboy's neck open. "EB this is Katsume, you're right. These guys are for real; they are a tough son of a bitch. We found a clue that would lead us to this lone bull guy. We are going to check it out, any progress from your end?" "Negative, I'm still on the hunt for the master mime. I did find a store they use as a back draft to get in and out. Im right on the case for that now I'll call in if I have any more news." "Roger, said lotus. We got it from here." The 2 heroes follow their clue which is a tattoo located on the cowboy's neck of a bull skull. They hit all the places in town but don't find anything. While kitty waited at home for lotus to come back with katsume from their grocery shopping she secretly started her own investigation on these mysterious cowboys. As katsume and lotus were coming out from Wal-Mart they discovered the stupid thing in a banana suit singing that retarded song. Katsume and lotus look at each other briefly and walk towards the banana. When they arrive home kitty is so excited to see them come with not only the groceries but a giant banana split.

That's it for chapter 11. I think that was a great ending. Well I shall later on today write chapter 12. Im going to take a break for my arm his hurting and I think Im needed up at the front. Until the beginning of chapter 12 this is captain kurk saying on to light speed!

CHAPTER 12

(Now in heat vision)

For some strange reason I feel like I've kept up this weird little story farther than I had ever intended. I know I have stretched the ideas on this story way too far. And for that this shall be the final chapter of the story. Although this is the end for this story I will create other ones. The heroes are all going to die in this chapter, but they are taking the flaming cowboys with them. Ok now on to the story. (This chapter might be short.)

Lotus and katsume go on their new daily schedule clearing the streets of the cowboys. While searching around lotus is smacked down by a whip. Katsume looks back to see Lone Bull attacking lotus! He pulls out his katana and rushes over to him. The bull cracks his whip and causes a deep wound on Katsume's chest. He falls to the ground clutching his chest. Lotus gets up and does a crane kick sending bull to the ground. Katsume struggles to get up; he picks up his katana and runs over to bull. Bull then pulls out a revolver and shoots katsume in the chest twice, and then in the head. Katsume's body falls to the ground blood covering the sidewalk. Lotus then does a crippling axe kick on lone bull causing him to drop the gun. Bull whips his whip around lotus and then throws him up in the air and then into a building. Lotus decides that it is too hard for him to take him alone now so he runs away. Lotus runs into an alley way and hides in a cardboard box for cover. After a couple of hours he finally gets out of the box. He goes back to where he left katsume and picks up his body. He walks over to the hospital and drops off his body. He goes home for the day knowing he had been beaten. The following day lotus, eb, and kitty with little arken went to Katsume's funeral. Lotus and eb go on the hunt for lone bull. After a couple of weeks searching for him he pops up and hits eb with his whip. The whip left a scar going down the side of eb's face. Lotus did a crippling axe kick knocking down bull. Eb waited in the back as he charged up his aim and power for an uber sniper shot. The bull whipped out his pistol and shot lotus in the leg. Lotus stumbled to the ground and tried to do a round house kick with his good leg. It smacked lone bull in the face causing his jaw to break. He pulled the trigger 4 more times all hitting lotus in the chest. Lotus slumps over on the ground and dies away. Finally eb pulls off his shot sending the hot plasma deep into the bull. The bull weakly gets up only to be hit by energy punch knocking him back. The last thing that the lone bull saw was eb's powerful power burst disengrating him. During lotus's funeral eb and kitty went, and said their final words as they looked at the heroes who helped save paragon from the troubling times. A couple of years after lotus's death arken became a claw scrapper from his mother. Eb had become the adopted father of arken. Kitty had grown into a fine mother and her powers diminished over time. Eb had finally taken down the master mime along with arken. Unfortunately for eb it was also his death. The mime had imprisoned energy buster in an invisible box, where there he was trapped in an eternal sleep. Arken had finally become one of the strongest heroes left alive. He had brought the old team his father had before him, except it was their children who helped him. Healer-Matrix had been hunted down by Mrs. Crey and her UN ethical servants. Demonic had been able to destroy Mrs. Crey and her dolphin family. He met his demise by one of the mimes that crossed his path. And so we leave it at that as lotus's child Arken fights along side his friends' katsume, who is healer's child. And Demonic's son Dart.


End file.
